Never Forget! 9-11-01
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: I wrote this for all of those brave men and women who have died in the national tragedy that was September 11th, may we never forget! GOD BLESS AMERICA!


(This is a tribute to all of the people who lost their lives on that horrible day, God bless America, her allies, and anyone who likes her)

(This has been revamped, because there was a lot of errors in it)

The day was September 11th 2003,

Aelita was going to the cafeteria but she noticed that things were strange today.

Firstly, the flag out by the gate was only halfway up than it usually was.

Secondly, everyone was talking about America, this group called "Al-Qaeda", and a thing called "9/11".

Thirdly, the TV in her room only showed these images of towers falling, and kept mentioning the "9/11" thing.

Aelita thought that it was simply a scene from a Hollywood movie that Odd and Ulrich would like so she changed the channel, but the more channels she changed too, the more she saw those towers and the explosions.

Then she knew that something horrible happened, something very very real, so she went to the table to ask everyone.

Aelita: "Guys can I ask you something?"

Odd: "Sure go ahead"

Aelita: "Well, everyone is talking about this thing called '9/11' today, what is it?"

Thats when everyone at the table went silent

Odd: "Jeremie you didn't tell her?"

Jeremie: "I didn't think it was necessary!"

Aelita: "What was necessary?"

Yumi: "Jeremie will take you to his room and explain it to you"

Chase: "I'm coming too"

Ulrich: "Why?"

Chase: "I remember it like it was yesterday"

Aelita: "Alright Jeremie, lead the way"

So they led Aelita to Jeremie's room and locked the door...

Aelita: "Okay so whats the 9/11?"

Chase: " 'sighs' September 11th 2001 was literally the worst day in modern American history"

Aelita: "What happened?"

Chase: "Well, do you want the long version, or the short version?"

Aelita: "Long"

Chase: "Some people hated America and the liberty for which it stands for, so they thought that if they did something horrible then we would stop supporting the cause of freedom. But they were wrong"

Aelita: "What did they do?"

Jeremie: "On the morning of September 11th 2001, they hijacked 4 airplanes and used 3 of them as missiles."

Aelita: "Against what?"

Chase: "The Pentagon in Washington DC, and the World Trade Center in New York City"

Aelita: "Why those specific places?"

Jeremie: "The World Trade Center was America's economic symbol, and The Pentagon was the symbol of America's military"

Chase: "At the end of that terrible day, almost 3,000 people were either dead, or missing"

Aelita: "Oh my god, What did the Americans do?"

Chase: "We went to war, We invaded Iraq and Afganistan to topple Saddam Hussein's dictatorship, and to destroy Al-Qaeda"

Aelita: "Al-Qaeda?"

Jeremie: "The group that made the attack"

Aelita: "Saddam Hussein?"

Chase: "A ruthless dictator who we thought had WMD's, turns out we were wrong"

Aelita: "Wait, you said earlier that their were four planes and three of them were destroyed, what happened to the fourth?"

Chase: "The people got calls from their families and found out what was going to happen to them, they weren't going to be held hostage, they weren't going to land, they found out they were going to die"

Jeremie: "So that only motivated them even more to fight back"

Aelita: "Wow, those must have been some very brave people!"

Chase: "Yes they were, but sadly during the struggle with the terrorists, the plane crashed in a field in Pennsylvania"

Aelita: "Did anyone survive?"

Jeremie: "No, no one did"

Aelita: "Oh, I feel sorry for them"

Chase: "Don't, they saved probably hundreds of more lives and a symbol of America's power"

Aelita: "Where was it headed?"

Chase: "No one really knows, but it was most likely either the US Capitol building, or the White House"

Jeremie: "3,000 people"

Chase: "I know"

Aelita: "But why do they hate America?"

Chase: "Because they see us as a threat to them and their evil beliefs"

Jeremie: "And they won't stop at anything until either all of the west, or all of them are dead"

Aelita: "Chase did you know anybody in the towers?"

Chase: "No, but my uncle was supposed to be there that day"

Jeremie: "Your uncle? why didn't he?"

Chase: "He got a one hour earlier flight back to Seattle"

Jeremie: "So he was on a plane when it happened?"

Chase: "Yeah, after the federal order, his plane was forced to land outside of Chicago so we went to pick him up"

Aelita: "So what did you guys do after it all happened?"

Jeremie: "I remember I went with my father to get some ice cream, he wanted to get out of the house I guess"

Chase: "After the attack my father and I went for a walk, about twenty minutes after we left we heard a noise"

Aelita: "What was it?"

Chase: "It was Air Force One and its escorts flying high in the sky"

Jeremie: "Wow"

Aelita: "Whats Air Force One?"

Chase: "The United States presidents plane"

Aelita: "So how did the world react?"

Jeremie: "Mass condolences"

Chase: "Yeah, even some of our enemies like North Korea and Cuba offered condolences"

Aelita: "North Korea?"

Chase: "Please don't get me started on them"

Then Chase looked at his flag and had an idea!

Chase: "Guys, get everyone else and come with me"

Then he grabbed his American flag off the wall

Jeremie: "What are you doing?"

Chase: "Get them and follow me to Delmas's office"

Aelita: "Okay"

They went to the cafeteria and got them all and met Chase at the entrance to the office

Ulrich: "What's this all about?"

Chase: "Just go wait by the main gate everybody"

Odd: "Why?"

Yumi: "Yeah why?"

Chase: "I want to show you something"

And with that Chase went into the office and came back out about twenty minutes later with Jim, they met everyone at the gate

Jim: "So I used to be a Secret Service agent you know"

Chase: "You were a Secret Service agent Jim?"

Jim: "I'd rather not talk about it"

And then Jim took Chase's American Flag, took down the school flag, and hoisted the Star Spangled Banner in it's place

Odd: "So that's what you were going to do"

Chase: "Took a lot of convincing, but worth it!"

Ulrich: "What did you say?"

Chase: "I asked him if he could do it for today"

Odd: "I will admit that was a nice thing to do"

Yumi: "I'll say"

Aelita: "Why is it on a pole?"

Jeremie: "To show it to everyone"

Chase: "Yep, to show it to everyone"

Then Chase started humming "The Star Spangled Banner" to himself gave a final salute to the flag, and went to his room...

(If you want more info on Chase, Read my other story "Code Lyoko: An Adventure" to get info on him)

(GOD BLESS AMERICA!)


End file.
